The Bitter End
by kradnohikari
Summary: Krad meets Misty on a dark night. What will happen? Who will die?DNAngel Pokemon Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I dont own DNA or Pokemon but i own zero

**Warnings- **there will be violence, tortue and character death

Hi Peoples this is another fanfiction i made up in my spare time -dances- I hope you enjoy this. And think Misty is an okay character but I wanted someone to kill.

Golden catlike hues scanned the ground wearily. Long blonde hair floating behind a perfectly sculpted pale face. Majestic white wings beating softly keeping the man afloat. Clouds passed by as well as poorly illuminated streets because of the lack of moonlight. Houses filled with sleeping bodies awaiting the next morning. A chill setting into the once warm night air. Golden hues settled down on a lone figure jogging down a deserted street. Clad in a bright yellow t-shirt, dark blue wash jean shorts hugged tanned legs. Cerulean hues glazed over as the owner was lost in thought. Upon seeing the figure the golden hued man slowly descended until hackneyed combat boots softly hit the stone cold ground of a secluded alleyway. Waiting until the lone figure passed by.

Faster than the human hue could see, ran out of the alleyway appearing right in front of the flaming orange haired girl. The shadowy golden hued man could be seen clad in white letters 'So you're doing the sea thing eh? Back knave! I'm STEVE the woodman!' The figure also had black leather pants with the hackneyed sticking out underneath. Red fingerless gloves adorned his pale fingers ending at the wrist. The golden hued man grabbed the near trembling girl and vanished. Minutes later they appeared in front of a dreary stone castle. Wind whipped the towers that once held captives. A blood-soaked graveyard could be seen in the background of the castle portraying an eerie forbidding. Trembling the orange haired girl focused on the door that would lead to her death. The pale of the golden hued man snaked around the girl's waist. Within seconds he roughly pushed her towards the half rotten bridge.While crossing the bridge cerulean hues wandered slowly down to see the bottom of the moat. A loud gasp could be heard as well as the sound of the orange haired girl's head hitting the rotten wood boards. The moat was filled with a dark crimson liquid. The name of it blood. Slowly hoisting the unconscious girl the blonde walked slowly through the inside of the castle and down to dungeon.

Upon entering a lone figure could be seen bathing in the candlelight on a wooden chair. The head of the figure jerked up to reveal figure with sapphire blue hues with a white lining around the pupil. The figure was clad in a long black and purple medieval dress, dark purple gloves (think about the ones Haru from Fruits Baskets wears) adorned the lithe hands of the figure. A black ribbon could be seen upon the figure's neck dangling down was a skull shaped bell. A silver tail could be seen waving merrily behind its owner. A skull shaped bell was dangling on a black ribbon tied to the appendage. Silver hair flowed down stopping right after the shoulders. The silver haired figure rose and smiled when she saw the orange haired girl. "Oh! Oh! Who is this? A new toy? Cause the other one stopped breathing and screaming when all the red liquid came out of her body." The silver haired girl said this while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Yes Zero, but I want to have some fun." The golden hued man said as he addressed the silver haired girl 'Zero.' The blonde set the orange haired girl on the floor slumped against the wall.

The silver haired girl's face was etched in anticipation. A few minutes later of silence was shattered by the sound of a groan. A slight movement could be seen coming from the corner of the orange hair girl. As the cerulean hues opened slightly as they scanned around the candlelit room. The golden man and silver haired figure were gathered around a table in the center of the room. Shackles rusted in red covering could be seen lying off the wooden table scratches were worn into the surface a single candle above. Wax dripping down. Cerulean darted to the right showing a wall adorned with swords ranging in all styles, sizes, and colors. No two exactly alike. But their was one that caught the girl's hues a long sword red liquid dripping slowly down the edges and onto a puddle on the damp ground. The left wall was adorned with whips each braided in a slivery metal. The hooks branched off in different directions looking like the branches of a tree. Some of the golden hooks had rotting flesh hanging down.

Turning around the cerulean hues saw a blood stained wall. A body was hanging up by two golden crosses. The body's left arm and right leg were bloody stumps bone could seen sticking out. The face had burn marks covering it. The lips had two pearly white elongated canines sticking out. The chest cavity had a hole the lungs were showing next to what was an empty space. Dried blood crusted around artery's the heart missing. The tendons of the remaining leg were torn completely apart exposing ligaments beneath. The fleshly material was starting to rot away. The figure was wearing a black sweatshirt with tan cargo jeans. The orange haired girl whispered out the figure's name so low that it almost wasn't heard by the other figures in the room. "Ash."

When the whisper reached the other two occupants golden hues widened in surprise. A sadistic smile then crossed his features. "Well well I see we know him. Hmm." The blonde walked over to the hanging body. Gloved hands ran up and down the charred face. "He wasn't much of a screamer, but he did cry. Maybe you'll be more of a screamer." A shiver could be seen coming from the orange haired figure. Cerulean hues darted around the room looking for a means of escape. Upon doing so the blonde walked closer to his victim. When the orange haired girl's back hit the wall the lifeless body of her good friend next to her. The blonde man pinned her two arms to the side orange hair whipping around to look at the captor who so easily caught her. Upon closer inspection she noticed his golden hues had a hunger like look to them.

Long pearly white canines sticking out upon the lower lip. The blonde's face moved closer and closer to the exposed neck of the victim in front of him. "This will only hurt for a little while." The icy breath of the blonde chilled the insides of the orange haired girl. Then a searing pain ran up the girl's neck as the blonde bit into the warm flesh. The blonde sucked the elixir of life from the now paling girl's neck. As the life force started to drain the girl screamed. This notion brought a sadistic smile onto the other occupants faces. When the screaming subsided the blonde ripped his elongated canines out of the victim's neck. He thrust his pale wrist into the cavern of this mouth and bit down.

Upon pulling out freely bleeding wrist he thrust it into the almost unconscious girl. She sucked on the offering letting the warm sticky substance pour freely down her throat. When the blonde ripped his wrist out the girl crumpled to the floor. Satisfied a pink tongue darted softly across the pale wrist cleaning and sealing up the cut. A voice drifted over sounding rather annoyed "Krad why didn't I get any. Huh huh huh. Is it because of last time?" A sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "Yes. Zero. But you can have some fun soon." The blonde walked over to the wooden table the orange haired girl slung over a shoulder. Throwing her down he tied the metal restraints to both her wrists and ankles. They both fell into a eerie silence. Awaiting the awaking of the newly created monster.

* * *

A/N: R&R i will try to finish this soon 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own them.

**Warnings-** Same as before peoples.

I'm sorry this has taken me so long to write. But I've been working on some other crap. But here is the long awaited chapter 2. There should only be at the most two more chapters that I hope to get out faster then this one.

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before a groan could be heard from the wooden table. Cerulean hues jerked opened and darted back and forth before the memory of the past events rushed through the flaming red haired girl's mind. Quickly she darted her pink tongue across the two newly elongated canines. Fear, confusion and hate all ran across her pale features. An icy voice rang through the dungeon.

"So do you like the transformation?" Golden hues met Cerulean at this. There was just an eerie silence in response.

A bubbly voice came from behind the golden hued man. "Not much of much speaker eh? Oh well. Maybe we can her scream again!"

The blonde decided to move on so he strolled across the room. He walked over to the wall that was adorned with swords and rapiers. The blonde pulled the sword that had caught flaming orange haired girl's attention before and licked the edges as he strolled back to the wooden table that held his prey hostage.

"This is the same blade that cut your dear friend. I'll let you die by this too but not before I have some fun." This statement was ended by the bout of evil crackled that escaped both the untied occupants mouths and rang through the cerulean hued girl's ears.

Carefully the golden hued man laid the blade about an inch above the pale flesh of the girl underneath. And slowly dropped the blade until it came into contact with fragile flesh while it ripped open underneath the pressure. A scream echoed throughout the dungeon as the orange haired girl let out all the pain that embodied her. Slowly the golden hued man dragged the blade across flesh until multiple cuts were created, blood flowed freely from each mixing with the other cuts to form a puddle. As each breath of the orange hair girl was laced with unimaginable pain. The blonde being satisfied with the pain strolled out the way and replaced the sword to the wall.

"Zero I want to watch for a little while why don't you have a little fun. But don't cut too deep or use magic that is too strong okay?" The blonde spat out in amusement and disgust. The silver tail waved merrily behind the owners head as Zero nodded her head yes in response. The atmosphere around the orange haired girl seemed to lighted as hope came back into the cerulean hues.

The silver haired girl mock saluted and said in a light tone "Yes sir. I think I'll use magic I want to burn and then freeze something." After a fast giggle the silver haired girl turned to face her newest victim.

When the sapphire hues with the white lining met almost hopeful pain laced cerulean hues the twinkle that was once their vanished. The sapphire hues lined with white had a murderous glint and gave off no reassurance to the victim who was to receive the punishment.

Zero slowly brought two lithe hands together and began to chant in an ancient language lost to man. The chant was short so that when she stopped and nothing happened the orange haired girl's hues filled back up with hope. Suddenly the heat around the orange haired girl spiked to an unbearable level. A flame burst upon her arms and crawled slowly until the flames licked at her chest and face. The flames also crawled to her lower limbs until nothing but a giant flame was seen. Less than a minute later the flames dispersed. The only indication of them ever having been there was the second degree burns that scarred the orange haired girl. By this time one could see the tears that streamed down her face as the shock left and the pain settled in to stay.

* * *

A/N: R&R plz. And this is for you Zero Muhahaha. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any characters expect for Zero. (But in a way I don't -shifty eyes-)

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Well its almost over. Sorry about the wait.

**Chapter 3**

Not wanting to wait for the pain to subside the silver haired girl's lithe hand's moved back into position as her mouth chanted the ancient language. This time the atmosphere around the orange haired girl dropped below freezing. Ice began to cover her body making a deadly ice cage. The cage stayed on for about a minute, then shattered leaving the girl charred, numb and near death. Cuts littered her body like a checkerboard while blood mixed with tears and burnt off skin. Each pain laced sob brought smiles to the other occupants faces.

"Hmm. Still not much of a screamer eh?" Well my pet can fix that. Toan come here boy."

A monster bounded in the dungeon chamber black leathery bat wings aboard. It had midnight blue scales that covered it's flesh like armor. It's red hues focused on the orange haired girl as it inched closer. The orange haired girl began to tremble uncontrollably and tried to move as far as her binding would let here. By now her various cuts had healed and left dried blood in their wake.

"Now Toan stay." The blonde's commanding voice stated. On cue the creature halted in action and set to watching the happenings around him very closely. Bored with the victim the blonde cut the bindings that restrained the orange haired girl. The girl ran fast for the exit.

"Get her Toan!" the blonde commanded calmly. The stone of the dungeon floor began to echo as the creature ran. When he was close to the orange haired girl he leapt up and clamped rows of sharp canines onto her leg. The girl screamed in pain as a dark chuckle echoed off the walls.

"Be careful Toan you only get a piece." the blonde haired man said as he walked over to the pitiful girl.

"Does it hurt yet?" he asked. In the background Zero rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she watched.

The girl said nothing but tried to keep her tears at bay. Toan was trying the break the bone off until a loud snap alerted the occupants that he succeeded.

"Oh lookie he got the bone finally." exclaimed Zero, her hues shone in joy and amusement.

"Yes." murmured the blonde as he watched Toan run off to the corner. The sound of chewing and cracking came from the corner as Toan ate the bones.

* * *

A/N: R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't anyone expect for Zero.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Here it is the end.

**Chapter 4**

The blonde haired man walked over to the bleeding girl. She whimpered slightly as the man bent down slightly and whispered in her ear "Wow, isn't this scene perfect. I hope you don't miss that leg too much, it would only hinder my fun."

Meanwhile Zero walked over to a wall and grabbed three golden crosses. They gleamed in her hands as she walked over to the bent figure. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and extended her hands so he could take the crosses.

"Here you go Krad. I thought you would want to do the honors." she exclaimed barely able to suppress her excitement.

"Thank you." he thanked as he picked the orange hair girl up. They stood up and he moved over to the vacant wall in the room. Motioning for Zero he had her place the girl against the wall. One by one he impaled the girl with the crosses. One on each arm and one on her right leg.

"Well it looks like the end has finally come for you." the blonde stated as his right index finger brushed lightly against her cheek. The girl whimpered slightly from both pain and the fact that was laid out before her eyes. The blonde noticed but ignored it as he turned to Zero. "Would you like to kill her?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes would I ever!" Zero replied as she walked over to the suspended girl. She lightly brushed her hand over the girl's face as she mumbled to herself. "How to kill you."

"Well you could just snap her neck or use magic?" the blonde offered.

"I think I will take up your idea of snapping her neck." Zero answered as she placed her hands around the girl's throat. In a quick turning action a snap filled the dungeon as the girl's neck broke.

"Wow, you did a good job." the blonde remarked as they started to walk away leaving the girl on the wall with her neck at an odd angle.

"Thanks, that was the first time I ever tried that method of killing." Zero replied as both walked through the door.

* * *

A/N: R&R 


End file.
